Trash
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Raphael goes out on the town intent on finding someone to warm his bed. When he chooses, he finds that this particular pray may be harder than he thought. But does this stop our beloved womanizer?


Diclaimer: Erm... I do not own Raphael, nor Trash ^_^ but I do own a copy of the cd that Trash is on! Yeah... erm Korn is the on ethat sings the song. ^_^ its perfectly fitting for Ralphie-kins.  
  
Note: Erm... yeah this came out at random after listening to that song for about 4 days. I finally worked up the curage to finish it after its been sitting on my computer for about a year. *sigh* Well this song inspired In Control and My Release. Both trying to be a song fic but neither following the lines of the song so yeah... didn't work. Well, yeah I like the way this turned out alot.  
  
/////lyrics/////  
  
Time Frame: Erm... I dunno. Sometime....  
  
~Trash~  
  
The club was crowded. Crowed with alot of people dancing around. The beat playing was loud and almost obnoxious to the point you want to rip the speakers down. Women smile at me playfully checking out what I had to offer.  
  
Which, as I must say, has to be quite a bit. But I'm not going to brag. No, that would be rude.  
  
I feel my hips sway slightly to the beat finally picking up some sort of rhythem that is hidden in the sounds churning in the air.  
  
/////How did it start well I dont know I just feel the craveing I see the flesh and it smells fresh And its just there for the taking/////  
  
I finish my drink, don't remember what I had ordered but I should make a note not to get it again. The flavour was bitter tasteing and not sweet, like what I was craving. I knew what I wanted for a partner tonight. A sweet little girl who would take me to the edge and back with the laughter of a young innocent girl. A girl who doesn't know the horrors that exist beyound her sanctuary of her little world.  
  
Everything is building up, and I just dont care. I never do. At least my mind doesn't. My heart normally betrays me. Telling me what I am doing is bad for my sanity and for whats left of my still remaining innocence. Not that I would want to preserve that tainted innocence now would I?  
  
/////These little girls they make me feel so god damn accelerated I fill them up I cant give it up the pain im just eraseing/////  
  
My body is twisting now to the beat, eyes scanning for someone to warm my bed with for the night. I spy someone with soft brown skin and red hair in tight curles. They bouce against her olive skin as her body moves to this beat making me wonder what this is. I cannot stand the words, but the beat it creates is making me sway so, and run threw my vains making me slightly more edgy.  
  
I smile towards this girl, her eyes a soft greenish gray color and she catches my eye. A smile spreads to reveal slightly dishaped teeth, though not overly that it will turn me from her. I prefer mroe or less perfection towards imperfection. But that might be just because I need someone perfect to sooth my imperfections.  
  
She catches my drift and comes towards me.  
  
/////I tell my lies and I dispise every second I'm with you So I run away But you still stay so what the fuck is with you Your feelings I cant help but rape them/////  
  
I remember I left dear Mika-chan back at the motel. This shitty run down place that shouldn't exist. If heaven is so wonderful, wouldn't it provide a better acommidation for its angel's on a misson? I mean truely.  
  
The girl is next to me now, and I have a almost smile that most women fall for. I wonder if she has any special things that might interest me at all. No time to worry bout that, I need to pay attention to what type of person she likes.  
  
/////Im sorry I dont feel the same my heart inside is constantly hateing I'm sorry I just throw you away/////  
  
She's introducing herself to me. Sharleen Daniels is her name. She works at a small little business and her friend, Cera, brought her out for some fun. I smile gentally at her. She's married though.. hmm... putting a damper on my plans it seems.  
  
I let my mouth run slightly, giving her a bit of information. My name, for the most part, and what I do minus the whole fact about the angels and such. Minor details that she'd might like to know. She's pretty. Not my normal type though. I buy her a drink. She likes sweet things. And I order what I had had earlier. Such a hyprocite I am it seems.  
  
I notice she likes it when I accidently flip my tongue slightly creating a sound of an accent of some sorts that I must have picked up over the years. I try to make myself do that more often, trying to get her to losen up a bit. Which is exactly what she is doing.  
  
/////I dont know hwy I'm so fucking cold I dont know why it hurts me all I want to do is get with you and make the pain go away/////  
  
A few drinks later she's telling me the horrors of her life living with her husband, though he is really a nice guy. He, Mark, doesn't like the fact that she cannot seem to get pregnated by him. Nor the fact that she spends alot of her time working. I tell her that she shouldn't mind these things. That maybe he just isn't the one for her.  
  
The sniffling I hear is telling me exactly what I want to hear. She's processing everything I'm saying. Which is a good thing. I keep buying her drinks. She's on her 8th one already. And she's getting more potent things. Exactly my plan.  
  
She's telling me that her husband has already had 3 children, Tanya, Dennis, and Travis, by his ex-wife who wants her children back. I listen to everything offering words of comfort. Which it seems thats exactly what she's getting. I wonder where her friend may be... Cera.  
  
I do hope that this friend, who happens to not really care that this woman is about to fall over drunk and tears with some man she has never seen, does not show her pretty little face. If its pretty at all. I wonder what her friend may look like.  
  
But.... Carly? No... no thats not her name... something... Caleen? No, I remember, Sharleen... I wonder if she will fall for my plans. I want her concious enough so that it will work. Which means I should stop her slowly from finishing her drink.  
  
/////why do I have a concious all it does is fuck with me why do I have this torment all I want to do is fuck it away/////  
  
I stop her hand from picking up the glass. She looks at me strangely with this odd expression. Yes, she has definatly had enough. And I tell her this. She just nods and stands up, thanking me and calling me Rarphriel. I smile that the clumbsy tongue of hers, while she stands up preparing to wander away. But I stop her by taking her hand in mine and giving it a slight squeeze. She looks at me with this worried glance.  
  
I can tell she loves her family. And If I followed threw with my plans, this woman would have loads of guilt built up on her heart. No... no Raphael, think properly... that doesn't phase you. Why would something such a petty love in a family that has a few problems bother you? You... the one who could suduce any one girl I want?  
  
I pull her towards me, placing my head just below her breasts and take in a deep breath. She's sweet. And smells of lilies. She looks down at me confused completly.  
  
I comment her on her smell, and thank her for sharing her life's story with me, all the while my other hand, the one not holding onto her wrist, wrapps itself around her waist holding her there. She does not struggle, which is a good sign.  
  
I tell my lies and I dispise every second I'm with you So I run away But you still stay so what the fuck is with you  
  
She's asking me what am I doing. I tell her plainly that she is one of the most beautiful and interesting woman I have ever meet, and it is a pitty that she is married or else I would have asked you to dinner at another time.  
  
These words sting my lips as the fall from my mouth like blood. Thick with other bodily tissues Making you almost sick with the thought that these words are falling from YOUR mouth. I have always hated lies, but then again, I am a hyprocite to the max, thus I lie more than I tell the truth.  
  
/////Your feelings I cant help but rape them Im sorry I dont feel the same my heart inside is constantly hateing/////  
  
She's giggling saying that is the nicest thing she has heard in a long time. I feel her hand on my shoulder, she is starting to wobble slightly on her feet. I pull her onto my lap and she's giving me an odd smile.  
  
This girl, Sharleen, begins to murmer about her husband Mark all the while moaning lightly at my gental kissses pressed agaisnt her neck.  
  
She pulls away and stares at me threw a drunken haze. Something wild flashs threw her greenish gray eyes staring into my ice cold blue ones. She leans forward and kisses me fully on my thin pale pink lips. She's hungry, Ican tell. And her breath is almost stail with the taste of alcohol. But none the less, I have finsihed this. Now... where to go for the rest of this night....  
  
No, it cannot be all night I remnd myself. I do have a reason for being on Assiah now don't I? Plus I did tell Michael that I would be back. And I do not plan on lieing about that. I've told enough to get this woman here, who is running her hands over my body hungerly, yes she is very hungry.  
  
I push her away and remind her of her friend Cera, and that we should probly move from this place into a motel that is just down the ways. She agrees breathlessly nodding and I take her out, her completly leaning on me, touching me in obscure places, creating an erection harder than hell.  
  
I pay fro the room, and we making it there just before we nearly ripping the clothing off each other. I like the way this girl is reacting to everything... I must remember I must return to Michael at some point before sunrise.  
  
/////I'm sorry I just throw you away I tell my lies and I dispise every second I'm with you So I run away /////  
  
I quietly close the door to the room, leaving Sharleen alone in a content orgasmic drunken sleep. I look at my watch to see what time it is... almost 5 in the morning. I sigh, feeling rather tired suddenly, thinking of the long walk ahead of me.  
  
I feel... horribly sick. No where near clean. This woman I had taken tonight wasn't the best of choices. She was married. Which might weigh down on my heart. But my mind and body are buzzing with the pleasure she had presented. A marvolous sex kitten that Sharleen was.  
  
I walk onwards towards the hotel wher Michael, hopefully, will still be waiting. I try to remember the mission we had been asigned to.... not that it really matters or anything to me, its just a good idea to know and understand exactly what your suppose to do besides suduce a woman of your liking for one night.  
  
But you still stay so waht the fuck is with you Your feelings I cant help but rape them Im sorry I dont feel the same  
  
I knock on the door lightly, testing to see if the red head is awake. When no answer comes, I slowly unlock the door and walk into the room that is completly lit up. Michael is passed out on the bed, legs sprawled about in an ackward position streached out, snoring lightly contentfully.  
  
Wish I could have that type of contentment when I sleep. I wonder why all the lights are on but then again, Michael probly forgot to turn them off. I go about stripping down to comfortable clothing to sleep in, still smelling of sex I note distastefully. I debate between a shower or else sleep. And sleep wins completly as I lay down.  
  
/////My heart inside is constantly hateing I'm sorry I just throw you away (x5)/////  
  
Mika-chan murrmers something in his sleep and rolls over to face me throwing an arm over my shoulder. I give him a glare. Not that he can see it, but because I hate it when he decides he wants to have contact when sleeping in the same bed. I turn my back to him shrugging off his arm and closeing my eyes.  
  
Before sleep catches ahold of me, I wonder what that girl, Sharleen, will think when she wakes up. I smirk, knowing that she will feel used. I should have left a note for her explaining why I left in such a hurry.  
  
Maybe tell her some fake reason or something... I'm not to sure...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End....  
  
WAHH!!! OO; that came out randomly!!! ^,^ Raphael you are SHAMELESS!!!!!  
  
this song is called Trash and its by Korn. The song is so damn fitting for Raphael its scary!! ^_^ I highly recomend you download it if you haven't ever heard it or go buy the cd, Issues!! ^,^;;;;  
  
I want to say thank you to all of those people out there that help me with ideas and such to. You are what make the show go on!!! 


End file.
